


Carefully Crafted Council

by Alerane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, I don't know I wanted to write more from stuff I headcanon happening?, I love in-between scenes, Lies, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Tsumugi's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane
Summary: The Ultimate Academy's Student Council is announced! A new force to make decisions for the students, and everyone in it is following Angie with unwavering resolve. Right, right?Tsumugi sure hopes they think so.





	Carefully Crafted Council

“Wooow you all believe in Atua so much? Are you really so easily brainwashed?”

The announcement of the council after the motive had left a rift in the group, and Kokichi still prodded the members as some of the others decided to leave the gym. Those who remained were adamantly against them, or mocking them. Or both.

“Brainwashing? Yahaha, that’s so silly. What’s not to believe? Atua is here! And Atua says that the student council should be in charge, and with the motive dealt with everyone will be happy.”

“Atua will protect us and let us keep the peace here. Why is it so hard for you to see that?”

“Nyeh, that’s right, we believe in Atua and Angie!”

“Gonta will protect everyone with the student council.”

“It’s plain to see, Angie is the best leader for the Student Council. Like I said, I will follow her and the council.”

Tsumugi plastered a smile on her face as she avoided eye contact with the pair of lavender eyes scanning the expression. She keeps her fists up in the cute little pump she did with her statement, but doesn’t clench them. Don’t sweat. Sure you’re sweaty but no one’s made a reference, you can’t play it off. Loose. Comfortable. She didn’t lie, after all…

“Th-that’s right! We believe in Atua and Angie! The Student Council’s a great idea!”

And that’s all it takes for that appraising stare to be fixed on Tenko to her left. Tsumugi has to hold back her sigh of relief. Some of the tension leaves her regardless, and she covers it by fixing her lapels. She will not touch her glasses. That’s a tell. Whether it’s her tell or not, it’s an easy one.

People argued about their group some more, and thankfully the most she has to contribute from here on in is little ‘that’s right’ and ‘because Angie says so’. Afterwards, the meeting goes smoothly too, with Angie’s plans for the motive laid out, as well as some rules they’d like to introduce, like the curfew. A classic rule really, Tsumugi appreciates it. They decided they should begin patrols for protecting everyone, and pair off. 

Tsumugi’s relieved Kokichi didn’t want to join the council, not that anyone would have wanted him there anyways. 

The nighttime announcement rings out from a nearby monitor in the hall as Gonta and Tsumugi patrol in silence. They stopped in the entranceway. 

“Ah, I guess we should head back soon, so we can be ready to announce our rules tomorrow,” Tsumugi said with a small smile and a sigh. “Have a good night, Gonta.”

“Ah, Shirogane-san, Gonta will escort you to the dorms! Gonta is a gentleman,” Gonta said, flustered hands waving as she started to step away, and he held out an arm for her.

Tsumugi paused. That was so… so very Gonta of him. She glanced down the hallway to the stairs she was turned towards and frowned a little. There wouldn’t be an incident tonight, it wouldn’t matter yet. No one would ask, and no one would tell. Where she went wouldn’t be dissected. The curfew wasn’t even in place yet. No alibi necessary.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, Gonta, I um… need to use the Ladies room first. I know there’s one back in my room, but I really do need to… badly... ah this is plainly embarrassing,” Tsumugi said, bringing her hands to her face, feigning a blush. A real one came to Gonta’s cheeks.

“Oh! Gonta sorry, Shirogane-san, of course you do not need a gentleman for that. Would you like Gonta to wait? It is no trouble.”

“That’s alright, Gonta, really, you hurry back, we have to protect everyone, and you’re the very best at protecting,” Tsumugi said, lowering her hands and smiling. The two bade each other farewell again, and Tsumugi beelined for the Girls Bathroom.

She checked each stall, waited a few minutes to be sure no one was walking the halls, adjusting her hair in the mirror while she listened. Once all clear, she darted out and climbed the stairs to the next floor, cautiously, and found the empty classroom. The school was silent as she entered, the displays whirred to life, the faint blue glow enveloping the desks and chairs about her. Her glasses shone.

It was a good thing Kokichi wasn’t in the council, she didn’t know how many lies she was going to have to tell them. Lies were her specialty, sure, but they were his too, and she knew that better than anyone else did yet. Telling when he was lying wasn’t the issue, but rather lying to him.  
Those eyes were watching.  
Those ears were listening.  
Any little slip, any little crack.  
That’s all it took, and it’d be over.  
She’d be done. 

Perhaps she’d regret that about him, if it weren’t making everything so interesting.

She scrolls down the list on the display, her finger hovering over the options, reviewing the choices already in play.  
Looking for the lies she wants to present.  
The lights were good.  
The lights didn’t have tells.  
Doubt them all he wants, Kokichi couldn’t prove the memories weren’t real the way he could see through people at trials. And this was the best way to keep him far from her.  
Her lies were coming from a different mouthpiece.  
From his own head.  
A mere distraction, but red herrings in a story were just as important as clues until you knew them for what they were. 

Carefully she crafted the next part of the story. One that would place doubt, one that would make the council’s plan to remain within desirable, but also dangerous.  
The locker clangs, and she plucks up the light. She’ll leave it with the kubs and head back. Hopefully she’ll meet no one on the way, but perhaps she can blame the council for keeping her out late? She certainly needs more excuses.

A restful night, thinking of ways to lie without lying.  
A devoted follower of Angie.  
A speech from the heart about their goals.  
A hug from the leader and a new image of god that even she can truthfully say she wishes is watching her.

...a smashed flashback light.

Perhaps this council needed to dissolve more quickly than anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, so here's a small fic, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I really like exploring Tsumugi's anxiety and vulnerability during the game, and I might do a few more one-off scenes like this. It's just so easy for the game to topple down around her, I can't believe that she would think herself powerful in this situation. Everything is very carefully toeing lines and avoiding a slip up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
